Winter Vacations
by Himitchen
Summary: Vacations with the Hamadas. Nothing could be wrong, right? ...Right. Don't tell Sirius. M Rated for mentions of... Mature things. Merry Christmas!


**AN: Hello, everyone! ^^' It's been quite a while since I uploaded my stories... I'll get to that... hopefully this coming year.**

 **This was written as a big thank you and a Merry Christmas to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, followed my stories. Love you guys! :3**

 **This little story could be called an extra or an Omake (It's a comical little extra -sketch- that sometimes appears in an anime ^^) It could be a continuation of my other story _The Untitled Song_ , but can be a separate story, you decide :)**

 **(Haru can walk perfectly on this one)**

 **WARNING: Mentions of Mature things. (I tried óuò)**

* * *

"Alright. Place your feet on this position ..."

"I'm not sure about this, Tadashi." Haru mumbled.

"You'll do fine. Just trust me."

"Uff, alright. But you'll have to teach me correctly."

"Yes, sir." Tadashi said, saluting mockingly.

Haru glared at him. "If I fail I'll blame it on your teaching abilities."

Tadashi just hummed thoughtfully. "I'll blame it on your learning abilities, then."

Haru grumbled. "You aren't going to let that one go, isn't it?" He said, remembering the time Tadashi tried to teach him how to play volleyball. He received numerous balls to the face and Tadashi got a broken nose... he's still sorry about that.

"Nope."

"As if you were better!" He exclaimed. "Sports aren't my thing and you knew it!"

"Um, yeah I agree with that."

Haru huffed indignantly, turning away.

Sighing deeply, Tadashi tried to approach him only to have his hands batted away. "Hey, I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry that I broke you nose, okay!? Why won't you just drop it? I still can't forgive myself! Knowing that I was the one that hurt you-!"

Tadashi closed the space between them and pressed his lips on Haru's head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said, holding him close to his chest. "I just like seeing you get so worked up because of it."

Haru snorted against his chest. "That sounded kinda sweet but then you ruined it."

"I'm sorry." Tadashi laughed and him closer.

Haru sighed blissfully and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Let's stop apologizing, please. And hold me properly." He demanded.

Tadashi chuckled and did so. "Anything you ask."

Lifting his face, Haru looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smiled. "You might regret that later."

Tadashi hummed. "I don't know. We will have to see, isn't it?" He said, leaning to kiss him.

Haru smiled and reached to meet him lips when...

"Stop it you two!" Hiro yelled as he passed by on a snowboard.

"Show off." Haru mumbled and pulled Tadashi away. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Give me a kiss?" Tadashi grinned.

Haru sputtered. "About skiing!"

Tadashi pouted.

"Forget it! I'll leave, then!" He exclaimed and turned away, stomping towards the town, grumbling the whole way, the skis making it difficult to walk.

"No, Haru, wait!" Tadashi called and then his eyes widened, watching where he was going. "That's a slope!"

Too late, he thought as he heard his shocked yelp on the way down.

"Haru! Slow down!"

"I don't know how!" Haru screeched, wildly moving his arms still holding the poles.

"It's a slope! Make a V with your feet!"

"What?!"

Tadashi cursed, grabbing a hold of his poles and rushed after him. Seeing him heading towards a tree he quickened his pace.

Finally catching up to him, he grabbed him by the waist and turned, making them fall on the snow with Haru on top of him.

"Uff!"

"I told you to make a V with your feet." Tadashi wheezed.

Haru laughed breathlessly. "Well, I know that now."

He sighed and dropped his head on the snow. "I totally blame you, y'know?"

Haru snorted and incorporated a little, noticing their positions. "Well..." He breathed out. "I can't say that I don't like this view, but we had some teaching to do first, I think?" He grinned.

Tadashi gulped. _'Shiiiit'_

Just then Hiro appeared.

"Oi, what happened to you two? Tadashi? You okay?"

"I-" He cleared his throat when his voice betrayed him. "I'm okay." He said, trying to ignore the looks Haru kept giving him. _'The little minx... he knew what he was doing.'_

Haru grinned, noticing his predicament and glanced at Hiro. "He's okay, Hiro, don't worry. He saved me." He said innocently, still on top of Tadashi.

"Saved you?" He asked confusedly. "Oh, skiing?"

"Yep. I didn't know how to slow down." He explained, moving his hips almost unnoticeable but Tadashi felt it, oh boy he felt it.

Tadashi let out a pained grunt but it sounded more like a whine. _'Shiiiiiiiiiiiit'_

Haru turned his head towards him so fast he was surprised that it hadn't snapped. "Oh, boy." Glancing hesitantly at Hiro, he decided to take their leave. "I'm going to take him to the hospital just to be sure, one can't be completely sure with these things. Bye!" He said quickly, taking Tadashi's arm, lifting him and pulling him towards the town... towards their hotel more like.

Hiro stared after them, completely confused.

 **.oOo.**

"Huff, we are here..." Haru breathed out as soon as they got to their shared room, dropping himself unceremoniously on the bed. Not hearing a thing from Tadashi he lifted himself a little to look at him. He was still standing by the door. He didn't look too happy...

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"That wasn't fair." Tadashi said, slowly stalking towards the bed.

"What-?" He yelped when he was pushed down, Tadashi on top of him taking a hold of his hands placing them on top of Haru's head on the mattress.

"In front of my brother? Really?"

"It wasn't my intention, I swear!"

"How come I don't believe you?" He stated, lifting Haru's sweater with his free hand, exposing his skin.

Taking a shuddering breath at the cold air, Haru tried to break free twisting his body to no avail. "I really, really wasn't meaning to!" He let out a gasp when he felt Tadashi's warm breath and tongue leaving warm trails on his chest.

"Say the truth, Haru." He said, before taking one of his nipples in his mouth

"I'm not-!" He started but he was cut mid-sentence, letting out a moan when Tadashi bit down on nipple and then soothed it with his tongue.

"Come on, Haru, just say the truth. Is not that hard." Tadashi teased, moving his hips a little making their crotches rub together; enjoying the way Haru whined and arched his back.

"Alright! Alright! I just wanted to tease you a little but I didn't mean to do that!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Was it that hard?" He said teasingly.

"I'm sorry." Haru whispered breathlessly, completely flushed, lying boneless on the bed, stomach exposed.

"If you could only see yourself." Tadashi breathed out, releasing his hands and pulling away to stare at him better. "Gorgeous."

Haru just whimpered. "Please, stop talking." He said, pulling him down by the collar of his jacket. "Take responsibility of your actions." He demanded, twisting his hips and groaned at the friction.

Tadashi groaned huskily, taking off his jacket at Haru's attentive eyes. "Anything you ask it shall be given."

 _And then they had an agreement of no lies and to always ask what one wants._

 _'_ _Bless this long winter vacation.'_

 **.oOo.**

Tadashi opened the bedroom door slowly, noticing as Haru slowly drifted to consciousness, stretching his arms searching for him.

Noticing his wake fullness, Tadashi approached the bed and leaned to kiss his lips chastely. "Hey."

Haru hummed into the kiss and greeted. "Hi." He rasped and then blinked surprised at the sound of his own voice.

Tadashi cleared his throat, rubbing his neck embarrassedly. "That's my fault..."

Haru blushed at that, remembering the events of the previous day. "Don't worry." He rasped pulling him towards the bed again and kissing him deeply.

Tadashi hummed into kiss and pulled away. "As tempting as it is, we can't." Seeing Haru's pout he added. "Cass is downstairs making breakfast."

Haru nodded. "I'll take a shower." He said pulling the covers away and headed toward the bathroom completely naked, but stopped at the door and glanced over his shoulder. "I don't mind sharing the shower, y'know." He said softly and then disappeared inside.

Tadashi blinked out of his stupor and rushed towards the bathroom, dropping his garments on the way.

Haru's raspy laughter resonating in the shower.

 **.oOo.**

"Here," Tadashi said as he gave him a cup of tea with honey.

Haru smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"What happened yesterday?" Cass asked worriedly. "Hiro told me you had to go to the hospital. You are okay, Tadashi?"

'He is more that okay' Haru thought blushing deeply and distracted himself with the tea.

"Uh, well, yes, I- I'm alright." Tadashi said quickly. "Luckily Haru quickly took me to the hospital."

"Oh, that's good." And then she glanced at him. "And you, Haru? Are you okay? I see you a little off today."

"I- I'm-" He rasped not knowing what to say.

Tadashi quickly interceded. "He caught a cold and his throat hurts a little, that's why he's not saying much."

"Oh my, if you want I can prepare you an herbal tea."

"No!" They both exclaimed at the same time startling Cass. "No, I'm okay, really. I don't want to bother."

"Nonsense! I think I have everything I need in the kitchen. I'll prepare it right away." She said as she headed into the kitchen.

Haru glared at Tadashi.

"What? What did you wanted me to say?" Tadashi asked defensively.

Haru just shook his head, and glanced around. "Where is Hiro anyways?"

"Still asleep, I think." He replied. "He was mumbling something about enjoying his freedom." He grinned. "I left a little present next to his bed."

"What did you-?" Hiro asked suspicious but was cut off by a crash followed by a loud yell.

"Tadashi! You are dead!" Hiro shouted.

"Oh boy." Haru mumbled.

Tadashi calmly rose from the table and kissed him. "Gotta go." And headed towards the front door whistling happily.

After he left, Hiro appeared in his pajamas, completely drenched. "Where is he?!"

"He just left."

"I'm going to kill him!" He belted, heading towards the door but Haru took a hold of his shirt, pulling him back.

"You aren't going anywhere like this." He told him, taking him towards his room.

Hiro twisted on his grip trying to free himself. "Hey, you can't stop me!"

"You are going to get sick and then you'll have to take Cass tea." He grimaced at that. "Do you want that?"

"... No."

"Then, change. You can plan on killing later."

* * *

 **AN: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? ...Love it? *hopeful eyes***

 **I would love to read your comments.**


End file.
